Black Fist
The Black Fist is a mercenary company led by Brannigan. They are the main antagonists in the first third of the video game SpellForce: The Order of Dawn. History The Black Fist was founded by the human bandit Brannigan. Initially nothing more than a band of thieves and plunderers, they attacked smaller villages in Northander. Eventually, Brannigan was approached by the Dark One who promised Brannigan to support him financially. By supporting Brannigan, the Dark One intended to keep the army of the Order of Dawn busy and also wanted Brannigan to decimate their armies as good as possible. The Dark One also left Brannigan two of the Iron Blades to ensure both Brannigan's survival and loyalty. With his new army, consisting of humans, goblins, trolls and orcs, Brannigan launched stronger attacks on Northander, taking over most of the Isles and leaving a strong force to remain in charge. He even launched an attack against the elven capitol Eloni and, although he was unable to take the city, kidnapped many elves and conquered the area around Eloni. Eventually, Rohen Tahir called forth a Rune Warrior, intending to make him part of the Order of Dawn. On their way to Greyfell, the two were surprised by a messenger who told Rohen that an army of Iron Blades had been spotted near Wildgate Pass. Rohen teleported away immediately, ordering the Rune Warrior to meet with Satarius, the leader of the Order, at Greyfell. However, on the way the messenger revealed himself to be an agent of the Black Fist. The Dark One appeared, freezing the Rune Warrior with magic and handing the messenger a box supposedly containing important information for Brannigan. The Dark One ordered the messenger to kill the Rune Warrior and to deliver the box to the Black Fist and then teleported away. When the messenger attempted to murder the Rune Warrior, however, the Rune Warrior killed him instead. Intending to deliver the box to the Order, the Rune Warrior arrived at Greyfell where Satarius told him that the magic spell on the box made sure that the box could only be opened by a powerful mage like Rohen. Together with the force of the Order, the Rune Warrior liberated Nortander from the Black Fist armies during the way to Wildgate Pass. After eradicating minor goblin encampments of the Fist in Liannon, the Rune Warrior arrived in the Elven realm of Eloni where the Fist had conquered every part except the capital and had built two camps lead by the orc shaman Murak and the ogre Ruff. The Fist had also closed off the stone gate that connected Eloni with the portal to Liannon, effectively cutting off the elves of their allies. Arriving in Eloni, the Rune Warrior destroyed a minor camp where he slew Zarn the Traitor, a human Fist lieutenant who bore the key to the stone gate. With the gate open, the Rune Warrior was able to destroy the camps of Murak and Ruff, destroying the immediate threat for Eloni. After breaking the siege, the Rune Warrior was able to get assistance from the elves of Eloni and together they eliminated the remaining forces of the Black Fist in Eloni. From Eloni, the Rune Warrior travelled to the former elven grove of Leafshade which had completely been overrun by Brannigan's men. Three major supply encampments had been built to support the main camp which held a big part of the main army of the Black Fist. However, the Rune Warrior was able to destroy the three minor camps and, by sending archers onto the hills surrounding the camp, managed to kill the orc mages guarding the main entrance of the base camp. After the way was opened, the Rune Warrior's forces eradicated the orcs in the main camp, eliminating one third of the Fist's armies and also killing important members of Brannigan's inner circle - the troll chieftain Umuruk and the Twonk-Brothers. The Rune Warrior also killed the orc war chieftain Ronk, who had taken elves from Eloni as hostages, and a group of shamans performing a ritual to create stone golem's for the Fist. With one third of its forces spent, the Fist was forced to retreat from Leafshade, allowing the Rune Warrior to break through to the portal leading to the Shiel, the realm of the human House Utran. Arriving there, the Rune Warrior found that the Shiel had fallen as well, as the traitor Halgard Arivig had poisoned the military leaders of the House and had opened the gates of the fortress for the Fist. Although the southern fortress was taken by the Fist, the mercenaries had not established a strong military presence there, merely leaving a minor force to keep an eye on the civilians. Minor camps of goblins and human bandits had been hastily built all over the Shiel, led by unimportant leaders like Gotar Thorne. The main force of the Fist at the Shiel was an orc camp led by Korn in the northern area and a gigantic army guarding the portal to the Wildland Pass. This army consisted of another third of Brannigan's orcs and was tasked with guarding the portal to the Wildland Pass, where the Fist's main camp was located. After liberating the Shiel, the Rune Warrior was informed by the civilians inside the fortress that a dryad cove was nearby. By sacrificing 1000 Lenya leaves at the shrine, the Rune Warrior called forth the immortal and immensely powerful dryads who in turn attacked and slaughtered the Fist army before the portal. Eventually, the Rune Warrior arrived at Wildgate Pass where he amessed a giant army and attacked the main Black Fist encampment, slaying Brannigan and all his chieftains. The Black Fist was disbanded with Brannigan's death and the total elimination of its armies. Members Brannigan Brannigan is the leader of the Black Fist. Although his organization was no threat to the Order at first, Brannigan managed to assemble a vast host after he was financially supported by Rohen Tahir. Brannigan's Chief Lieutenants Brannigan's Chief Lieutenants are the most trusted associates of Brannigan, the leader of the mercenary company Black Fist. Together with Brannigan, they are encountered at the Black Fist main camp at Wildgate Pass. Shirkar Shirkar is the chief totem of the Orc clans and he is a skilled fire mage. By joining Brannigan's cause, Shirkar has joined the Orks to the Black Fist. Like the other chieftains, Shirkar is killed by the Rune Warrior at the main camp. Calira Winterwhite Calira is a female human sorceress. Almost nothing is known about her. Halgard Arvig Halgard is a former warrior of Utran and a former inhabitant of the Shiel. At the Shiel, Halgard acted as a spy for the Black Fist, delivering them information about the Utran military. Halgard was a friend of the Utran leader Einar. When the Black Fist finally attacked the Shiel, Halgard revealed his true side. He raped and murdered the wife of his friend Einar before fleeing to the Black Fist camp. After the Shiel was overrun, Halgard joined Brannigan at the main camp at Wildgate where he was ultimately slain by the Rune Warrior. Afterwards, the Rune Warrior has the chance to deliver evidence of Halgard's treason to Einar. Warg Where Shirkar is the chieftain of the totems, the orc sorcerers, Warg is in charge of their warriors. Warg is the leader of the orc force defending the ford of the river near the main base and is the first of the Black Fist chieftains to be slain when the Rune Warrior leads an army against the Fist. Umuruk Umuruk is one of the few trolls who joined the Black FIst. Although his position in the Black fist seems relatively minor, he is in charge of the Black Fist camp and soldiers at Leafshade, threatening the elven capital of Eloni. When the Rune Warrior joins with the Elves and starts driving the Black Fist back, Umuruk is slain by their combined forces. Other members Humans * Botar Hammerfall - Leader of a bandit group at Shiel * Gotar Thorne - Leader of a bandit group at Shiel * Lifty - Leader of a goblin group at Shiel * Sling - Leader of a goblin group at Leafshade * Zarn the Traitor - A human who betrayed the elves of Eloni. He holds the key to a stone gate that needs to be obtained. Together with Gubble he leads a minor camp at Eloni, near the portal to Leafshade. * Twonk-Brothers - Five mercenaries patrolling at Leafshade Goblins * Burgle - Leader of a minor goblin force at Liannon * Gnaff - Leader of the Liannon goblin horde guarding the portal to Eloni * Gubble - Together with Zarn he leads a minor camp at Eloni * Klingzog - One of the goblins at Liannon * Warzhaut - One of the goblins at Liannon Orcs * Korn - Leader of the main Fist camp at the Shiel, wields two flaming blades and is also able to perform magic * Gulkar - Leader of an orc camp at Leafshade * Hyrr - One of the orcs at Leafshade * Murak - One of the orcs at Eloni * Obak - Leader of a minor force near the entrance of the main camp at Leafshade * Ronk - Ork chieftain who guards the captured elves at Leafshade. If the Rune Warrior comes close he orders his men to slay the elven hostages. * Tronk - An ork shaman encountered at the first goblin camp at Leafshade Others * Ruff - one of the few ogres who joined Brannigan. Leader of a force at Eloni. * Two Iron Blades - Sent by the Dark One to guard Brannigan. Gallery Leaders Calira.png|Calira Winterwhite Halgardava.png|Halgard Shirkar.png|Shirkar Wargg.jpg|Warg Umuruk.png|Umuruk Army FistBridge.png|A fortified bridge post at Leafshade UnsecuredWalls.png|The unsecured wall at Leafshade WargGuard.png|Warg and his group guard the ford at the Wildland Pass FistMainCamp.png|Part of the Fist's main camp at Wildland Pass FistMainCamp2.png|Part of the Fist's main camp at Wildland Pass FistMainCamp3.png|Part of the Fist's main camp at Wildland Pass Category:Mercenaries Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:SpellForce Villains Category:Pawns Category:Brutes